Hand of Sorrow
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: She is a princess. He is a soldier. They fell in love. But there are many things which come between them, like his demon nature. Inspired by a song by Within Temptation. Taiora.
1. Part One

**Hand of Sorrow**

**Author's note: **This story was inspired by the song 'Hand of Sorrow' by Within Temptation. Each line of lyric has its own story. I was thinking fort a long time which pairing should I use, but at last I choose Tai and Sora. I love Taiora stories. But this isn't pretty. The Silent part is inspired by the book 'Angel's Blood' by Nalini Singh. Okay, here's the first part. The other two are in progress. **The bold are the lyrics** and other is the story.  
~MB

**The child without a name grew up to be the hand.**

The butterflies were flying around the thousand year old oak tree. They were of all colors. Blue, red, yellow, black and white.

A little boy was watching them with sadness in his heart.  
'Why do they look so pretty?' He sighed and lowered his gaze.  
' I'll never be that pretty. I'm what I am. A soldier.' He took the last desperate gaze at their fragile wings.  
'I want to fly, too.' A sharp memory in his mind.

Flight, so beautiful, and yet, so painful for him. Back then, when he was Silent. The darkness, all around him. His whole world was black, curled in the shadow.  
Yes, he remembered clearly, the shadow which lived in his blood, in him. He buried his face into his hand.  
'No, I don't want to. Please-'

''Hello.'' He lifted his gaze, just to meet a pair of amazing amber orbs. Like a light which came to vanish the shadows. He blushed at the sight.

''Your face is becoming red. Why is that?'' Asked the girl and came closer to him.  
''Go away.'' He said. But she didn't. She kept staring at him.  
''I said go away. You don't wanna hang out with me.'' She leaned her head and placed it on his shoulder.

''Why not? I like you.'' He grew silent, but his heart kept pounding violently.  
'Who is she? Well, a little look won't hurt.' He turned his head to her, just to find she was watching him again.

''Why are you looking at me?'' He snapped and stood up, ready to leave.  
''Wait! I just want to be your friend.'' His body stopped moving.

'A friend?'

''I'm sorry if I bothered you, but at least you can give me your name.'' A dark shadow went past his face. His expression changed.

''I can't.'' He found himself turning towards her. She was closer this time.  
''Please.'' She took his hand. Some urge awakened in him. He could feel her heart beating, he could taste her scent, he could-

'No.' He stopped those thoughts. The urge was great, but she was different.

''I don't have a name.'' He silently whispered. He knew that she heard him from the look on her face.

''You don't have a name? But that… isn't possible.'' He growled in silence.  
''Well, it is. Now, please be gone. I- You don't want to be near me.'' She simply ignored that.

''I know, I'll give you a name.''  
'What?'  
''Why do you even care?'' Amber orbs met the brown ones.

''Because you are my friend.'' He jerked.  
''I don't know what a friend means.'' She came closer and sat. Then she pulled him down.

''Friends care about each other. A friend is someone you can depend on. Someone who you can talk to. A person who will comfort you when storms of tears are in your mind. To be a friend… means giving a piece of your soul to the other one.''

He closed his eyes. Yes, he could use a friend. Someone to entrust with his secrets, with his fears, with his pain. But this girl… could she be the one?

''Do you really want to be my friend?'' He asked carefully.

''I'm not what you think I am. I'm not… good.'' She just smiled.  
''You are as good as your heart is.''

'My… heart? I don't know.'

''I know. I have a perfect name for you. I'll call you Tai!'' She grinned at him.

''A name? Tai… yes, that's my name.'' He gazed into the milky sky. Some voices appeared in the background. She jerked and stood up.  
''I-I must go.'' He quickly grabbed her hand.

''You didn't tell me your name.'' She smiled.  
''It's Sora.'' He let her hand go.

''Sora.'' He muttered as she walked away. Again, he was imprisoned by the shadows, but now he had someone to get away with.**  
**

**To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand.**

The humming of arrow broke the silence. The terror on her face.

'I cannot let anyone hurt her.' The brunette teenager jumped in front of the girl in pure white dress. More terror crept in her expression as the arrow hit him in the back. Few drops of blood rolled down his face.

''Tai. No.'' He fell on his knees.  
''I will never, ever let anyone hurt you.'' He turned his head and spotted the shooter. He had an evil grin on his face, so obvious even in the distance, and he was preparing another arrow.

Tai rose on his feet once again. The shadows were getting darker, Sora's light couldn't restrain him anymore. He was becoming Silent.

He pulled the arrow from his back and broke it. Sora's terrified face was watching him as he walked to the shooter. With that same evil smile, he shot another arrow, but it never hit Tai.

''Where did he go?'' A shadow appeared behind him.

''You should choose your enemies more careful.'' He grabbed his neck and raised him in the air. The fire of revenge burned in his eyes.

Sora couldn't believe her eyes. Tears rolled from her amber eyes.  
'I can't let him kill someone. I can't. That is not what friends do.' But he wasn't just a friend. She gave him so much more than a piece of her soul. She gave him her heart.

She came to him in silence. His grip was getting tighter as the shooter's heartbeat grew slower.

'Do it. Do it.' A voice called for him. The voice that he heard every time when he was Silent. The malicious, evil voice. His voice.

Like some piece of his mind broke free. And it contained all those foul emotions.  
Pain. Anger. Grudge. Sorrow.

Suddenly, the light got brighter and he could feel warm touch on his forearm. Another voice appeared.  
''Tai, please, let go. This is not you. This is someone else.'' 

''Then who am I? You cannot stop me now. I-I'm Silent.'' The warmth expanded on his neck and chest. His burning eyes looked in front of him. The shadows were always trying to get away from those compassionate amber eyes.

'You will do it.' Commanded the voice. But those orbs didn't want that.

''Listen to me. Come back Tai. Please.'' His grip weakened and the shooter fell on the ground. The flames disappeared from his eyes.

''S-Sora. Thank you.'' The shadows slowly disappeared. She placed her forehead on his.  
''I'll always be here for you. Always.''

**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend.**

''I don't know how she did it! She just did. She stopped me.'' He said to his best friend. The blonde had a confused expression on his face.

''I was never stopped. I didn't think it was possible. I'm afraid, Matt. I'm afraid of going Silent again.'' He raised his gaze and met cerulean blue eyes.

''Tai, you swore an oath. You must do what they command. That's our life.'' He had sorrow in his voice.

''We are the soldiers, the damned.'' He looked away, to the blue sky.

''Why is it that way? What have we done to deserve it?'' Silence. Nobody knew the answer to that question.

''Tai, Sora's the princess. She is out of bounds.''  
''She is my friend.''  
''Is that all she is?'' Matt yelled furiously. Tai was silent.

'Was she? She has the power to control me. The power that I don't seem to have.'

Matt tapped his foot on the ground and continued looking out the window. That was his, and Tai's, destiny.

Soldiers with honor. A mere killing machines. The ones that had to do what was said to them. The brunette finally broke the silence.

''I may be wrong, but I think I love her.''

**His blood a grim secret they had to command.**

****The shadow smirked in the corner as he watched the practice.

''The one with brown hair, isn't it?'' Another shadow nodded in fear.

''Yes, sir. The one that you chose fifteen years ago. The half-blood.'' A cruel laugh came from the higher shadow.

''Yes, the one with demon blood. I had to have him as my servant. His power will be useful. Tell me about him.'' The other one winced, but said.

''The name he choose at the ceremony is Tai. Apparently he has outstanding ability with the sword and shield, little less with bow and arrow. In addition, his accuracy is perfect, his strength outmatches the one of a normal human by roughly five times.''

''Enough. Now, tell me, does he have some company?''

''Yes, he is always accompanied by the blonde which is currently battling him. His name is Matt. And he is,'' The smaller figure swallowed in fear, ''a very good friend of your daughter.''

''Sora knows him? Interesting.'' He turned and got into his chambers, his mantle rustling with his steps.

''Keep an eyes on him. I don't want to lose that precious jewel.''

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life.**

''Do you have to leave?'' She said and brushed her lips against his. He returned her with a fierce kiss.

''Sora, you know I have to. It is my duty, my destiny, my honor.'' She buried her head deeper in his chest, inhaling his scent for the last time.

''But it isn't your life. I don't understand-'' He put a finger against her lips to silence her.

''It isn't my life, you are. I love you Sora.''  
Tears formed in her eyes, but he wiped them away.

''Remember, a friend is a person who will comfort you when storms of tears are in your mind. Let me comfort you. Let me wash you tears away. I gave you more than a piece of my soul. I gave you my whole being. ''

''But you're leaving me now.''  
''I'll be back. I promise.'' Yes, she had to settle down with that. A promise.

''And I would rather die than break my promise.''

**He prayed for both but was denied.  
**

He punched the wallin agony.  
''Did you tell her?'' Asked Matt. The brunette punched the wall again.

''And what exactly did I had to tell her? That her father is sending us in certain death? That the reason I'm leaving her is because her father thinks I'm not good enough for her? And the reason that I'm not good enough… is that because I'm not completely human? Matt, he thinks we are his puppets. We are not. And we will never be.''

The blonde called Matt nodded.

''I will not bow. I will not break. I will never leave her, even if I die! I will keep my promise.''

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed.**

''Why can't you be happy for me? Just once father! Please don't take him away from me.'' Her father just looked at her emotionlessly.

''He is not good for you. He will never be.''

''I love him, father. I LOVE him. And nothing and nobody will change that.''

''Even if I tell you he is half demon?'' Sora's blood froze.

Her Tai, a demon? No, it couldn't be. He was kind, brave, noble. But there was some times, the times when he grew Silent. He turned into merciless creature then. She was always with him, keeping him sane.

But she wasn't with him now. What will become of him now?

''I don't care. He is mine and I am his. And you will never change that.'' She turned and started walking away.

''Even if he starts killing mercilessly?'' Asked her father mockingly. Her eyes burned with pain and tears rolled down her cheeks.

''Yes. And I will tell you this only once. His death will be the death of me, too.''

**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**

'Dear Sora,

I just wanted to say I miss you so much. I know you probably will never read this, but hope keeps me sane.

It is crazy out here. People dying, families breaking, and the tears… the wear the color of blood.

I don't know how much I can keep my sanity anymore. You were always the light which brightened my inner shadows. And now… you're gone and I'm all alone in the darkness.

There's nobody to tell me when is the time to stop. But I keep remembering you voice, you smell, you touch.

And the light is back sometimes, in my dreams. They hold a memory of you. You are always there, in that beautiful white dress, looking at me, reminding me to keep my promise.

To come back. To stay alive. But human memories fade and you are slipping away.

I live in hope that I will meet you one day and say how much I love you.

Always yours,

Tai.'**  
**

**So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?**

''He is coming back Mimi. I can feel it in my soul. I-''

Mimi looked at Sora compassionately.

''Sora, he won't come back. Neither will Matt.''  
Sora raised her head and gazed at her friend. Mimi had a thing for Matt, do they were in the same position.

''C'mon, don't lose hope Mimi! He promised and I hold him for that. He wouldn't-''

''But Sora, I can sense you are afraid.'' Sora nodded.  
She wasn't afraid, she was terrified to death.

''If he comes back, who will he be? Will he be the same man I loved? Or will he be more a demon?'' She gazed to the sky.

''Beautiful.'' Said Mimi, joining her by the window.  
''It was just like this when he left.''

'I would rather die than break my promise.' The words echoed in her mind.  
'Oh Tai, don't you dare die on me.'

''Miss Sora, Miss Mimi.'' A voice came from outside the door.  
''What is it?''

''They are back.''

Sora's heartbeat quickened.  
''See, I told you.''

'He is back, he is back.'  
She thought while running to the main gate. She pushed her ways through the mass.

''Tai.''  
One head turned. The one with brown hair. But just a second later he was swallowed by the mass.

She kept pushing and struggling to get to him. At last he came to sight.

''Tai!'' She shouted with her whole being.  
He turned to her and she embraced him. But something was wrong. He was cold like ice.

''Tai, what's wrong?'' She gazed into his eyes. But they were empty.

Just… empty.

''I failed you. I'm not worthy of you Sora.''

**Will all our sins be justified?**

''Tai, you are freaking me out. Please say something.''  
He turned away, but she kept following him.

''You came back and that's all that matters. We can be together now.'' He stopped and his fists clenched.

''No, Sora, we can't.''

''Tai?''

''I'm not good for you. Look at me. Just look at me. I'm a monster.'' She came from behind and hugged him.

''You never were a monster. Not to me. And you never will be. I love you, remember? And I never stopped. Every day I waited for you return. Just to see you again.''  
She smiled, but his gaze was silent.

''I-I love you, too.  
But you once you see me, you won't feel anything but hate for me. Sora,''  
He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer,  
''I'm a killer. A monster. A demon.''

She raised her gaze and screamed.****


	2. Part Two

**Author's note: **Again, I read too much books. Many things here are inspired by Nalini Singh's 'Guild Hunter' series. I think I should rate this 'M', just to be sure. Taiora, like always, a hint (okay more) of Mimato. Okay, two down, one more to go! Don't like it? Don't read it then!  
~MB

**Part two**

**The curse of his powers tormented his life.**

Yes, she was screaming. She couldn't believe her eyes. She kept looking at him. At her Tai.

Except, that wasn't him anymore. Two horns grew on his forehead. Giant black wings emerged from his back. Every single feather was the color of midnight sky.

''I told you so. You can go and despise me now. 'Cause this is what I am. A monster.''  
He turned to walk away from her. He couldn't bare her gaze anymore.  
'I've lost it all. She hates me. No, she hates this thing I've become.'

And she stood there, frozen.  
'Oh love, what have I done.'

''Tai, wait.'' He didn't. ''Please, don't go away.'' She cried for him. T

he sound of her voice touched his heart and he was forced to stop.  
''Why, Sora?'' He turned his face to her. ''There's nothing you can do.''

''No.'' She spoke, giving him a passionate kiss.  
He didn't want to return it, but the urge was too great. He wanted to break free, but his body didn't budge at all.

He enjoyed this, he enjoyed her. He could feel her gentle hands caressing his hair. But why did she want him still? '

'Sora,'' He said between the kisses, ''what is the meaning of this?'' Her eyes were still shut. She raised her hand and touched the wings.

''They are beautiful, Tai. Can't you see?'' She loosened her grip and walked behind him. He stood still like a statue, so she could examine him. Her fingers brushed the soft lines of his wings, going down to his back. ''And soft, like our first kiss.''

She came back to face him. His brown eyes were darkening, going black with desire.  
''And I don't mind the horns either. They are sort of cute. You are beautiful.'' She giggled.

He took a deep breath and sighed.  
''How can you still love me?'' She put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

''You are mine Tai. You will always be. I don't care what do you look like or what have you done. I don't care if you are a demon. I know you. My heart knows you. And it is telling me 'Don't let him go. '. If I ever let you go, I'm afraid I'll die. Because my heart is not inside me, it is with you.''

He finally gathered his courage and embraced her.  
''I came here to say goodbye. I thought that you will despise me, that you won't love me anymore after you see me. I came here knowing that, when this is over, I would embrace my death. But you amaze me, Sora.''

He could feel her jerk. She gazed into his eyes.  
''You would kill yourself? Are you crazy?'' He felt intense pain on his left cheek.

''Ow.'' She glared at him.  
''Don't you dare die without me. Ever.'' His gaze darkened and jolt of fear went through her body.

''Oh, really?'' He grabbed her in his arms.  
''Tai, what are you doing.'' His wings stretched and prepared to take off.

''Taking you with me.'' She closed her eyes in fear. Moments later, she could feel cold breeze on her cheek. She held tight and let her carry her.

''Afraid, princess?''  
''Not when I'm with you, evil angel of mine.''

**Obeying the crown was a sinister crime.**

She gazed into the midnight sky. The stars were awfully shiny tonight. She inhaled the air. Peace. Yes, they had that now.

''Tai, I'm cold.'' His grip grew tighter, his wings curling around her. She tried to reach them, but he stopped her. She gave him a curios look.

''They're sensitive. If you touch them, I might lose control and take you here and now. I don't want it to be like this and you would have no strength to fight me.''

''I tempt you so much?'' He let out a husky laugh.  
''You can't even imagine.''

She really was his. His fingers were tangled in her fiery hair. 

''Tell me about the time you were away.'' She asked timidly.

'So she never received any of those letters…'

He struggled a bit, but her pleading look made him soften.

''The only world to describe it is terror. Fear. Death in its purest form. So many people got killed, so many innocent lives were lost. But we had to keep fighting. We had to, that was our duty. Matt didn't like it at all. He isn't a killer. I think he never took another life.''

''Did you?'' His gaze darkened again.

''Yes.''

His expression changed. Dread was written on it.

''I'm sorry Tai.'' She whispered. A small grin appeared.

''And why would you be sorry, princess?'' He asked and kissed her neck a few times.

''I was not there to stop you.'' She brushed her lips against his cheek. He started laughing.

''Oh, dear agony. Sora, that isn't your fault. You are the faith inside of me. The voice that fights my darkness. It's mine fault alone. I lost control a few times. My blood reached for me and with every person I killed I became more like this.''

''How many?'' He rested his head on her shoulder. His warm breath tickled her neck.

''I stopped counting after one hundred. You don't know how that feels. I-I couldn't stop it. I couldn't restrain myself.  
Like I was Silent every moment.''**  
**

**His soul was tortured by love and by pain.**

''Tell me about that.'' She said.

''Tell me how does that feels.'' He smirked and buried his face in her hair.

''Are you sure?'' ''Yes, and you will feel relief after you do that. Please, share that with me.''

He sighed and started speaking.  
''My blood holds terrible curse. The curse of my father, the demon of grudge. I inherited some of his powers. I can sometimes whisper to people's minds and made them do as I please. I have inhuman strength. I can fly. But also, I am human. I have human emotions. Human soul. But sometimes the soul is tainted by darkness. And that is what Silent means. I turn to my natural demonic senses. A part of my brain which knows no mercy and only death takes over. I become a cold blooded killer.

I once woke in the pile of dead bodies. Matt told me that I lost it when one of them killed a child. I didn't know what happened. I let that inner demon kill all those people. He told me I won't feel any pain and I listened. I'm evil, Sora.''

Tai tried to put the tears back where they belonged, but now before two wet drops rolled down his face.

''Don't say that. You just have an unfortunate situation that your dad was all evil demon. But inheritance doesn't make you bad. If you embrace evil, then you are truly bad. And I know you. Tai who I love wouldn't ever embrace evil. Never.''

He kissed her in gratitude.  
''And this is why I love you. Because you have positive thoughts about everyone.''**  
**

**He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay.**

''Thank you for tonight.'' She said as they landed on her balcony.  
''I had to keep my promise.''

He chuckled in his confident way. His smile made her melt inside.  
''Um… I was wondering. You can't really walk around, with you know… wings?''

Tai grinned again and his wings disappeared. Like they were never there.

''Wah! How did you do that?'' She asked in amazement. She reached to the spot where his wings were couple of seconds ago. She touched the soft velvet of his feathers, but she couldn't see them. Again, she couldn't resist the soft touch of his wings.

''Sora, please stop.'' His expression held desire, but Sora could see that he was restraining it. He watched everywhere but at her.

''But why? I don't really understand.'' The invisible feathers slipped away from her touch.

''They are highly sensible. When you touch them, it's like your touch my soul. I want you then more than ever. But now it is not the time. When it is, you can brush your fingers against them for as lost as you wish.''

She nodded her hand in acknowledgement and gazed to his face, just to see he was looking at her. His brown eyes reflected her feelings. Love and fear. Fear of what tomorrow brings.

''You haven't answered my question. How did you do that?''

''This is called glamour. I only recently discovered that. I just wish for something to disappear from human sight and it does. It is still there, but not visible.''

Sora nodded.  
''You better keep that thing on. I don't wanna any other girl to spot your beautiful wings and take you away.''

He smirked and kissed her, removing his glamour and stretching his wings to full size.  
''I will never be taken away from you. There too much of me with you. But something is bothering me. You called me somehow.''

Her amber orbs glittered for a moment.  
''I called you my evil angel. Satisfied? Now shoo, someone might see us.''

He frowned a little bit, but listened to her. He brushed her lips one more time and flew into the night. She got inside and lay on the bed.

Suddenly, her door opened and her father walked in.  
''Where have you been?''

''Father!'' She cried in embarrassment.  
''Answer me Sora.'' He glared at her viciously.

''I was with… Tai.'' Her father's eyes widened and he started yelling.  
''I told you he was not good for you. I forbid you to see him ever again.''

'He is one of mine and he will pay.'

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life.**

''You called, sir?'' Tai asked in bitter tone.

How could he answer him? To man that caused him so much pain. To the man who separated him from Sora. The one who was responsible for his current condition.  
But he had to. His oath tied him to.

The old man glared at him.  
''I heard you were with my daughter?''

How did he find out that?

''I was sir.'' His expression didn't change, but there was something poisonous in his next whisper.

''Well, that makes things quite easy. Since you are bowed to your honor so much, you cannot deny my direct command.''

Tai froze.  
''I am a soldier, sir, but I beg you not-''

''You beg me? You actually think I would let my daughter be with someone who is a mere soldier. Who is not pure human? A monster?''

Tai's expression darkened. So that was the reason he resented him so much.

The old king continued.  
''I think not, too. So, from now on, you will stay away from her. You will not talk to her, write her letters or communicate to her in any way. You are banished. If you don't leave till tomorrow dawn, I will personally execute you.''

**He prayed for both but was denied.**

Tai packed his things that evening.There wasn't anything valuable really in his possession. Only things that he held close to his heart.

An old broken compass, a cracked mirror which reminded him what he was, a golden ring that once belonged to his mother. Nothing less, nothing more.

''You are really leaving?'' Asked a familiar voice.

''You know I have to, Matt.'' The blonde came closer and grabbed his forearm.

''You can fight. For her, for yourself. What the heck for all of us.''

Tai sighed and got rid of his grip.  
''I'm bad for her.''

''And that's the reason you give up? You should at least say goodbye.''

Tai's voice broke.  
''I can't. My words are stuck. Forbidden.''

''She will never forgive you.''

''It is for the best if she just forgets me and moves on.'' He stuffed last few things in his bag and turned to leave.

''Tai, you should say goodbye, you owe her that much.'' ****

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed.

That night, he was under her window, watching her fragile silhouette waiting on the balcony. For him.

'I'm so sorry Sora. I-I never meant to hurt you. I know you will never forgive me after I leave. And I will never forgive myself either. I will end my life in sorrow and guilt. I never really deserved someone like you.'

Was it worth it? She was just standing there. Silent. Waiting for her love. Knowing deep inside her heart that something was wrong. Hoping that she was wrong.

''Tai.'' She whispered into the night. The Moon was full tonight. Its beauty was a mockery to her sadness. She looked away from it.

''Oh, why? Why me? Why am I the only one that can't be happy? For once, why? I waited so long for him.''

Tai's heart broke slowly after those words. He lowered his gaze to the ring on his left hand.

'Maybe I should say goodbye.'

She was watching the nature outside. Even now, in complete darkness, it was magnificent. Suddenly, she heard wings flapping and she knew that waiting time was over.**  
**

**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind.**

As he touched the floor, she ran into his embrace. Tears rolled down her eyes.

''I thought you won't come.'' His gaze was dark, emotionless.  
''I shouldn't. I don't know why I did.''

She jerked and met his eyes.  
''Why?''

He closed his eyes and removed the glamour. His wings stretched and closed.

''I'm forbidden to speak to you. I-I'm leaving, Sora.''

Shock appeared on her face.  
''After all we've been through? After all the pain? You're just… leaving me?''

She tried to run away, but he grabbed her forearms and pulled her closer. She fought against it. She didn't want to say goodbye. Maybe he wouldn't leave if she didn't.

''Sora, I have something for you.'' She opened her eyes and saw that his expression wasn't emotionless anymore. It held sorrow and pain. He reached for his hand and put something on her palm.

She slowly opened it and saw brilliant gold ring. She examined it and noticed that something was written in it.

'You are my heart, my soul, my life.'

Tears fell down more fiercely.

''It is beautiful.''

''It belonged to my mother. But the inscription is for you.''

'Then why are you leaving?'

''Tai, I want to give you something, too.''  
She kissed him fiercely. His fingers reached for his hair and stayed in it.

He broke the kiss and said.  
''That is one hell of a present.''

She smirked and put the ring on.

''That wasn't my present.''  
He stared at her in confusion.  
''Then what is it?''

''I want to give you something special,'' She pulled him in her room,  
''Something you will never forget,'' She pushed him on her bed,  
''Something I've never given anyone.''

''Sora-''

She put her finger on his lips, silencing him. Her amber eyes glittered as she stroked his hair, his face and finally his wings.

''I want to give you myself. Put me to sleep, evil angel.''

She whispered and kissed him. For once, his self control broke and he was hers.

**So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?**

Mimi turned, just to spot a handsome blond man leaning against the cold stone wall.

''You shouldn't come here.'' He smirked and started walking towards her.

''Mimi, you shouldn't be out this late, either. The rules are broken too easy, don't you think?''

She decided that she can't hide anything from him.  
''I came here hoping to see you.'' She admitted.

''And why would you come to see me? A soldier?'' He asked with traces of mockery in his voice. He was already behind her and she could feel him near her.

But Mimi kept staring into the night. She was planning to admit how much she cared. He may not feel anything.

''I-I don't know.'' She blushed, but the night erased every trace of that. His arms travelled around her waist.

''I came here to see you, too actually.''

**Will all our sins be justified?**

Tai sat on the edge of the bed. He buried his head into his hands. What have he done?

He turned his gaze to his princess. She was sleeping peacefully, the gold ring shining on her finger. He shouldn't do it.

But he did.

She somehow figured how to tempt him to that point he could restrain himself. She broke his defenses.

She took him. And he took her. But now, now was time to leave.

''Sleep well, my princess. I wish you could move on.''

He opened his wings and prepared to take off. But before that, he placed one last kiss on her forehead. She moved a little, but didn't wake up.

''Goodbye.'' He went away from her, into the midnight sky.

He left her forever.


	3. Part Three

Yay, I'm finally done with this story. :D I really enjoyed writing this one. I was always fond of happy endings, so this one had a one, too. NJOY (and reviews would be nice, just say what you think)

I made a drawing of them stargazing. Check my profile for a link :)  
~MB

**Part Three**

**Please forgive me for the sorrow.**

The air was warm, but a little bit damp. He didn't know where was he going. He didn't care either. He wanted to get away.

Away from his past, away from his lost love, away from himself.

Glamour served him well. It kept him hidden from mortal eyes. His body was better controlled than ever. But his mind was some place far away, with her.

He flapped his wings to keep his thoughts straight, but they kept running in different direction. He shook his head and forced himself to land and rest. He was flying all night and it was almost dawn now.

Pink and yellow pastel tones were visible on the horizon. The sky was a shade of milky blue and the clouds were fluffy as ever.

He forgot all his worried as he lay on the soft grass and watched the shapes in the sky.

An apple, a flower, a heart.

'I will take her with me once, so she could touch the clouds. If I ever…go back.'

He frowned at those thoughts. If he ever goes back, it won't be any time soon. But he had glamour after all… he could stay hidden and watch her, be her guardian angel.

An angel. He smirked at that thought.

'I'm far from angel, but I could protect her. And that wouldn't be breaking my oath. Not really. I may be possible even.'

On the other side, he shouldn't go back. He should let her live a calm, ordinary life. With the danger, without the sorrow, without him.

'Calm Tai and think rationally. What is more important to you? Your oath or your love? Your honor or her?' He smirked and looked at the sky again.

'I think my life is the most important. And SHE is my life.'  
He frowned at his decision and flapped his wings.

It was time to go home.**  
**

**For leaving you in fear.**

Sora woke up dizzy that morning. She wasn't feeling well at all. And yet, she felt complete. He made her complete. She smiled to herself, but her expression darkened when she didn't found him next to her.

''Tai? Where are you?'' She rushed out of the bed, calling for him.

'He left. He leaved me. Alone. After all I gave him, he left.'

She felt dizziness take over her.  
''Mimi. MIMI!'' She yelled.

The curly orange haired girl opened the door in horror, just to find her best friend on the floor, crying.

''Oh, Sora, what's the matter?'' She kneeled and embraced the crying princess.

''I'm so scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to live anymore. He is gone, Mimi. My life is over.''

''Now, now, what are you talking about?''

''There's no me without him. Without him there's no my life. Because he is my life. I can't breathe the air without him. Oh, Mimi I feel strange.''

Sora whispered and hurried to the bathroom.

''Sora, what exactly did you do last night if today you look and feel so horrible? Yuck.'' M

imi was disgusted when she took a look at the toilet. Amber eyes turned to her a she could see everything. She helped Sora get up and brought her to the bed.

''Sora, you didn't do what I think you did?'' Sora's expression stayed blank. Mimi shook her hand in front of her face.

''Sora?'' She finally caught her gaze and the princess whispered.

''I think I did.'' Mimi covered her mouth in surprise.

''And he left you? I can't believe men! Why are they so… ugh.''  
She stopped when she saw expression on Sora's face.

''I'm sorry. You just lay down and I'll bring you something to eat.'' Mimi smiled at her friend and left. She was thinking so hard that she bumped into someone.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-'' She looked up and met a pair of cerulean eyes gazing in her direction.

''Matt!''

''What are you doing here Mimi?''  
She turned and saw that her legs led her into the whole different direction.

''This isn't kitchen, I suppose.'' His eyes turned playful.

''No, but I'll be a good soldier and escort you there milady.'' He bowed and Mimi's face turned red.

Then, when they finally started walking, she realized something.  
''You are friend with him, aren't you?'' She said.

''If you mean Tai, then yes, I am.''

''Then when you see him next time-''

''There won't be a next time.'' Mimi was confused.

''How do you mean that?'' She glared at him furiously.

'Is this kind of joke?'

''He won't come back, because the king banished him.'' Mimi froze.

''W-why would Sora's dad do that?''

Matt's expression darkened and he answered emotionlessly.

''Because he fell in love with Sora. And that isn't just what the old king wants. The princess and the demon,''

He smirked, but the smile never reached his eyes,

''Not exactly dream couple. I can tell you, it broke his heart.''

**For the dreams we had to silence.**

Sora was lying on the bed every day since he was gone. Yes, she could still feel like he was watching her. His presence filled her dreams.

It's been two months since then and she lost her will to live. She kept staring blankly at the ceiling. And then one dark thought came to her.

The thought that was so appealing, and yet so alternative. But she couldn't live like this anymore. She stood up and put something under her dress.

Then, she snuck out, to the same old tree she was with him that night. She kneeled in front of it and let the memories haze her mind.

She remembered his taste, his smell, his everything. She could still feel him on her skin, in every pore of her body. He was a part of her.

'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I'm sorry for everything. I just can't live without him.' S

he took out the thing under her dress. It was a brilliant white dagger. She took a couple of deep breaths and raised it above her body.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered and swung the blade towards her body.

**That's all they'll ever be.**

A gentle touch stopped her.She opened her eyes in shock, because she recognized it. The warmth was soon gone, but there was something in front of her.

A long, shiny black feather.

Her hand shook as she picked it up. She knew what it was. Her soul recognized it. It was one from his wing, there was no mistake about that.

She brought it nearer to her face, let the soft touch remind her. Yes, his scent embraced her and she could almost feel his arms brushing her shoulders, embracing her tightly.

''Sora.'' Someone called and the illusion disappeared. Mimi was running towards her.

''Sora. Man I was scared to death when I didn't find in your bed. I have some pretty um… wonderful news.''

Sora turned her head to her best friend and got up.

''What is it Mimi?'' She asked blankly. Mimi just smiled.

''You know that dizzy feelings you had lately? And the nausea and mood changes? I was pretty worried, so I went to healer to get you something. But as soon I described him the symptoms, he just grinned and said 'There's no cure for that'. And he told me what's wrong with you.'' Mimi's gaze was locked with the amber one.

''You're pregnant, Sora.''

**Still I'll be the hand that serves you.**

Why had he done that? He mustn't reveal himself. But he couldn't let her kill herself. It was hurting him so much to see her like that. Emotionless. Like a shell.

All day she kept staring blankly at the ceiling. And that was all his fault. But he never thought that she would do that. That she was so desperate. That she would kill herself.

He knew that it was just luck that he was there. Glamour was getting pretty useful. He kept watching her. Day after day. And when night knocked on the window, he came to her, inhaled her scent, keeping himself sane.

''Sora.'' Ugh, that orange haired friend of hers was coming their way. He took a few steps back and stared at the scene. He didn't actually listen to their conversation. He wasn't a stalker.

''You're pregnant, Sora.''

The words cut through him like ice blades. She was pregnant? But, how? Does she have anyone else? Rage burned in him. If she did, he would find that son of a bitch and tore him apart. He stared at her expression.

For once, it was not emotionless and blank. It was happy.

''I-I am?'' She asked.

Mimi nodded at her friend, suprised by her cheerful tone.

''Oh, Mimi, this is a blessing. Now I can keep a part of his with me always.''

Tai stood there, frozen. She was happy. The baby made her happy. But whose baby was it. He prepared his ears and listened further.

''It will be like he never left me.''

Who? Just tell me who? She lowered her hands and touched her belly.

''Do you hear baby? You are special. You are product of love.'' She started crying.

Her friend realized that she wanted to be alone.

''Um… Sora? I think Matt called me, so I will leave you alone.'' Sora just smiled and Mimi left.

Her hands were still touching her abdomen.

''I hope you are a girl. You'll be wonderful. Just like your father,''

Tai clenched his fists to restrain himself, he would soon find out who his target was,

''Just like Tai.''

**Though you'll not see that it is me.  
**

''Sora.'' A voice came from the shadows. She froze and goose bumps went down her spine.

''T-tai?'' She turned slowly and saw him standing beside the old tree. She stood up.

''Tai!'' His expression was a mixture of pain and happiness.

''Sora, are you… are you carrying our baby?'' She nodded.

The pain was replaced by fear.

''I've done it again. I've ruined your life.'' He lowered her head and collapsed on his knees. He was crying. She couldn't believe it.

Sora came closer and touched him, just to make sure he was real.

''Tai, why are you crying?'' She tried to calm him down by embracing him. He gazed her way.

''You carry a baby of a demon. How come you're so calm?''

She snapped. She just couldn't believe him.  
''Why do you keep saying that like it's a bad thing? If she is anything like you, then she'll be the most caring, the most gentle person that will ever walk the earth!''

She raised his head and leaned her forehead to his.

''I love you. I missed you.'' She kissed him.

Maybe it was a kiss of longing.  
Maybe it was a kiss of relief.  
Maybe it was a kiss of desire.

But most all, it was a kiss of forgiveness.

''I never stopped. I waited and waited for you return.'' He shook his head.

''You didn't have to. I was always there with you, but you never knew it. I'm sorry.'' She buried her head again in his chest and took his hand.

''I want you to meet her.'' She slowly pulled his hand to her belly. He jerked when he touched the soft skin.

''Her? How do you know it's a she? Maybe it's Tai Junior.'' He joked.

She shot him a glare.

''I can feel it, you know. In my heart. And I already have a perfect name for her.''

His mischievous gaze turned to her.

''And her name would be…?'' She flushed a little and said.

''Tara. Like Tai and Sora together.'' ''Yes, together.'' She pulled him nearer to herself.

''I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you more than everything. Please, take me away.''

''Away…'' He said and took her in tight embrace.

And then they went far, far away from everything.

Together.**  
**

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?**

_Epilogue:_

''Tara.'' Shouted the ex princess to her five year old daughter. The little kid was flapping her pure white wings and chasing the butterflies.

''Yeah, mommy?'' She asked innocently as her mother caught her.

''Now, what have I told you about flying?''

Tara blushed and murmured.  
''I cannot so that except in urgent situation. Or when's daddy is not around.''

Sora met her brown gaze and sighed. She just couldn't stay angry at her daughter, not when she had that look. Tai's look.

''But mommy, those butterflies are pretty.'' Sora sighed again and brushed her daughter's orange hair.

''Okay, go on and play. But be careful.'' She said, but Tara didn't hear her, because she was already running through the field.

''C'mon Sora, don't be so hard on the kiddo.'' Said the voice.

''Tai, you know I was never a fan of glamour.'' She said and felt warm touch embrace her.

''Are you angry, princess?'' She pushed him away.

''You know my mood changes. God, was it this hard with Tara?''

Tai grinned and touched her belly.

''How's Tai Junior in there, mommy?'' Sora shot him a death glare and whispered poisonously.

''I told you already, we won't call him Tai Junior! And he's doing just fine. He is kicking pretty hard, but I can handle it.''

He put hair away from her face and started kissing her neck.

''Sure you can.'' He continued kissing his way up to her mouth.

''Matt and Mimi are coming over.'' He grinned in the middle of the kiss.

''So love birds are paying us a visit?'' Sora broke the kiss and gazed at her husband.

''I told you not to call them like that. You know Mimi blushes every time and Matt feels uncomfortable.''

''I know.'' He said and lifted her up.

''You're getting a little heavy, you know?'' She glared at him and said sarcastically.

''I am eight months pregnant, you know.''

He grinned at her and kissed her one more time before putting her down. He was still smiling goofily.

''Tai, Sora!'' They turned at the voice.

''Hey love birds.'' Said Tai.

Sora punched him in the shoulder. Mimi blushed and Matt smiled. Mimi held a baby in her arms.

''So, how's the baby? What's her name again?'' Tai asked.

''Hotaru. Isn't she a cutie? Just like her mother.'' Said Matt.

Sora looked at her husband and sighed.

''Tai?''

''Yes, princess?''

''Go get Tara, she is playing with butterflies again.''

Tai sweat dropped.  
''Again? Oh, man.''

Sora shrugged her shoulders.  
''Hey, she didn't inherit wings from me, angel.'' She said and kissed him.

Then she led their best friends into the house. Tai sighed and went to find his daughter.

''Tara?''

''Yes, daddy?''

''Oh, there you are my butterfly.'' He smiled and picked her up.

''Daddy?''

''Yes, butterfly?''

''I wanna be just like you when I grow up.'' He smiled at her. She was beautiful.

''Hold tightly.'' Ha said and started flying. This is all he ever wanted.

A beautiful wife he loved, and a miraculous child. And one more on the way.

His life was peaceful and happy.

He opened the door and put Tara down. Then he got behind Sora and kissed her one more time.

''Do you think we have our fairytale?'' A soft whisper against her ear.

''Yes. And we will live happily ever after. No matter what. Because I know one thing.

I love you.''

THE END


End file.
